How I Met Your Mother
by altrilast13
Summary: Rogue's children have been asking him how he and Lucy met but Lucy always stopped her husband before he can even start telling the story. When their children finally has the chance to know, what will be their reactions of their parents' story? Will they like how their parents were like? Rated T for some slight perverted parts.Some scenes based on real life. RoLu's the main pairing!


_Please read the Author's note after the story :)) Thank you!_

* * *

**How I met your mother**

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted by two children.

"What is it kids?" asked by their black-haired father.

Rogue was currently sitting near the window when his seven year old daughter and ten year old son ran towards him. His son was a splitting image of him but had blonde hair while his daughter resembled his wife and was the one who inherited his black hair.

"Daddy, during our class today, our teacher asked each one of us how our parents met and mostly everyone told how their parents met. When it was my turn, I didn't say anything so can you tell me and Rosie how you and mommy met?" asked by his son.

"Hmmm, you're right. I didn't tell you how I met your mom and I guess I think I should really tell you now," Rogue said as he placed the book that he was holding on the window sill.

"It all started when…" Rogue discontinued when a flying slipper hit his head.

"Rogue! Don't you dare tell our kids what happened!?" shouted by his blushing wife.

"Why mommy?" cried by their children.

"Yeah, Lucy, why shouldn't I tell them yet?" Rogue asked as he rubbed his head.

Lucy stomped her way to her husband and came closer to his ear and whispered something. Rogue just nodded after his wife finished whispering. Their children just continued on watching them until one of them spoke.

"I guess I can't tell you guys what happened just yet. I think when you two are maybe 3 to 5 years older then I'll have to tell you," Rogue said as he crossed his arms.

Lucy just nodded at his statement but their children weren't that happy after hearing their father's sentence. After hearing this, Lucy went out of the room and leaving the three family members alone.

"But maybe, I might tell you guys when your mom's not here," Rogue whispered.

His children's faces turned bright after hearing this. They quickly hugged their dad and Rogue's reaction to this was to lightly brush his children's hair.

Even though Rogue have promised them that he will tell them when their mom isn't around, he still haven't told them since mostly every day, his wife will always be there since her job was being an author and whenever he does have a chance to tell the story, a flying object will always be there to stop him. This went on and on until days have passed, months have finished and years have withered. Rogue wasn't even sure if his children were still interested about the how I met your mother thing ever since Logan went into high school and stopped bugging him along with his little sister about how he and Lucy met.

Seven years have already passed since that day when Logan and Rosie asked their father about how he and Lucy met. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when Rogue was just sitting on their house's balcony. He has always loved sitting, sleeping and reading on their balcony since it was the most peaceful place in their house. He was just sitting around while looking at the shaped clouds passing by when he heard two voices.

He turned around and saw his seventeen year old son and fourteen year old daughter standing by the sliding doors. The two smiled at their father before they spoke.

"Dad, we want to ask you something if it's okay with you," asked by the older Cheney.

Rogue just nodded as a sign of answer towards their question.

"What is it about anyway?" Rogue asked as he flipped the page of his book.

"It's about you and mom," Rosie said.

Rogue stopped from looking at his book and moved his attention to his children. He placed the book on the nearby table and looked at his children in a serious manner.

"What is that you want to know about me and your mom?" Rogue asked.

"It's about our question seven years ago about how you and mom met," Logan answered.

"We've been wanting to know how you two met can you please tell us?" Rosie added.

Rogue sighed.

"I guessed you two are in the right age anyway so I guess you may already find out how we met," Rogue said.

"Yes!" shouted by the Cheney siblings.

Rogue just chuckled at his children's reactions before he started on telling the story.

"Okay, okay, settle down so that I can start on telling the story," Rogue said.

Both teenagers quickly sat on the wooden couch that was placed on the opposite side of where Rogue was sitting. Rosie sat on the right side of the couch while hugging on the pillow that was placed on the couch while Logan sat on the left side of the couch. Rogue just can't get why his children are so excited about this love story of his and Lucy's.

"It all started when I was in high school. As I can remember, I was in fourth year while your mom was still a third year student," Rogue began.

"Oh my, I didn't know that you mom known each other for quite a long time," Rosie said being overly excited.

"Rosie, please don't interrupt dad yet," Logan scolded the younger Cheney.

"Ahem," Rogue cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you're mom was a third year student back then but to tell you the truth, she wasn't all that when she was still in high school but she was still a bit cute nonetheless. At that time, I still had a girlfriend but she was a year older than me so at that time also, she wasn't at our school anymore so I was like a free man."

"_So dad used to be a playboy…" _Rosie and Logan thought simultaneously.

"And actually, I have seen your mother many times at school but we didn't really talk to each other since we didn't know each other at first but I guess it all change after 2 years. You see, your mom used to be really fat but as time goes by she became thinner but she was still a little fat just to be honest. But even though she was fat, I've always spotted her helping someone out and sometimes I've seen her writing and drawing beautiful happy birthday notes on blackboards. I guess the thing I liked most about your mom is that she's really nice and considerate to others even if others aren't like that to her. Not to brag and all but at that time, I used to be one of the most handsome guys in our school so most girls in year levels are usually mooning over me and sometimes squeal over me but not your mom," Rogue said.

"Why not? Why didn't mom squeal over you?" Logan asked.

"I actually don't know but I've noticed that. She looks at me but with a blunt face and when she does look at me, it's only a quick look and she doesn't do it again," Rogue answered. "Going back to the real topic, I can now tell you how I became closer to your mom."

"Ohhh….I can't wait to hear this," Rosie said as she was fangirling.

"It was the day of our school's basketball tryouts and I was trying out to become a player. Your mom alongside with some freshmen watched us trying out. Again, she wasn't looking at me unlike some girls who was. She just continued on talking with her friends and laughing with them. I saw her pointing at some of the players but she didn't point at me.  
They were sitting on a bench on the side but they left shortly after we ran around the court," Rogue said. "They returned back but this time they sat on the stage while watching us stretch our bodies. Again, she didn't look at me but just continued on looking at random guys in the tryouts. All that changed when we started to run from the stage to the other side of the stage. I was running towards the other side and when I was returning back to the stage, I slammed both my hands on the stage and do you know what happened?"

Both teenagers didn't answer and just waited for their father to continue on talking.

"I slammed my hands and in between my hands was your mom's legs and at that time my face was about 2 inches apart from your mom's legs. I guess I did it on purpose so that I can get her attention. She looked at me but I didn't look at her. I can only just picture what her reaction was. I actually did it twice but on the second time, I was about half an inch before my face was on her legs. And that day, your mom was wearing skirt. She was lucky that her legs were close. After that day, I noticed she started to look at me more often and just to tease her. I would just pretend to sit closer to her or that I pretend to touch a part of her body by accident," Rogue said.

"_So he was also a pervert," _Logan and Rosie thought, shocked at their dad's previous attitude.

"But wait, how about your girlfriend that time?" Logan asked.

"I actually broke up with her since she was studying at another part of the country and I kinda developed feelings for your mom. Your mom didn't know that I already have broken up with my girlfriend so at that time I just secretly watched her at afar since I don't have a chance to become close to her since she was a year younger than me but I still wanted to tell her how I felt so I thought of ways to do it," Rogue said. "I told her during our last days of school. It was a birthday of her classmate, I spotted her and I secretly approached but alas, my footsteps were really heavy so she turned around when I took my first step inside the room."

"What did she do then?" Rosie asked.

"She looked at me in a nonchalant matter with one of her cheeks puffed. I stuttered at that time since she became thinner and more flawless and I didn't know what to say to her. She asked me why I was there and I didn't answer her so she just turned around and continued on writing the happy birthday note. She really knew what she was doing. It was so beautiful that I complimented her out of the blue. She stopped for awhile and thanked me. I quietly stood at her back while watching how she did the words. I couldn't take it anymore so I came closer to her, leaned closer to her face and told her," Rogue said. "I told her 'I like you Lucy Heartfilia, can you be my girlfriend?' while I placing my hands on the blackboard, trapping her body with my arms. All I can say she was really surprised but also happy nonetheless. It kind took 2 weeks before she answered yes to me but I was still happy that she said yes to me."

"Wow, dad, that must be one of the most unique 'how I met your mother' stories I ever heard," Rosie said, standing up. "Well, I gotta go now, I still have some homework to do."

"Me, too, dad," Logan said, standing up as well. "I still need to go somewhere."

"Okay bye," Rogue said.

After 10 minutes, Rogue went in and without even looking at his back, he knew that someone was there. It was his wife, Lucy.

"You know you didn't have to tell them the whole thing. That part when you slammed yourself at me was really embarrassing," Lucy blushed.

Rogue smirked at his wife's cuteness. He took a step closer to her and leaned onto her and said "You never changed."

As he said that, he kissed his wife passionately on the lips and with their kiss, they both remember how they first officially met.

* * *

_It's been a long time since I put up a story or chapter, right? Sorry for my laziness you guys, :( but I also have classes now so I can't make much stories anymore._

_._

_Btw, one part of this fanfic happened to me in real life, guess which one is it ;) Because of that part, I made this 2000+ word fanfic :)  
._

_._

_Hope you like it! Reviews ne?_


End file.
